


Giving Thanks

by MystEdits



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Holidays, Humor, I'm Going to Hell, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Something about a turkey, Teasing, Thanksgiving, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystEdits/pseuds/MystEdits
Summary: Every holiday, Tyler and Josh like to surprise each other with something new. It's their first Thanksgiving in the new house, and Tyler's a little tied up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Tyler woke to the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen below his and Josh's bedroom. He groaned, pulling himself into a cocoon of blankets, and glared at the digital clock propped on the bedside table. It was only just after 9. What the hell was Josh doing?

Suddenly Tyler's eyes went wide as he remembered.  _Thanksgiving_. It was their first fall together in a proper house, and they'd offered to host both families. Well,  _Tyler_  had offered, imagining it would be some lovely housewarming gesture, before realizing that meant they would have to cook for some 15-or-so people. Josh hadn't been thrilled seeing as he was the only one between the two of them who could make heads or tails of an oven, but it was too late to back out. They were stuck.

Josh had been stressing about it all week. Menu planning, shopping, re-planning, and swatting at Tyler every time he made a pass for the pies in the fridge. Truthfully Tyler felt bad about the whole thing and wished he could do more to help. But knowing him, it was safer just to leave it alone.

He stretched out in bed and yawned deeply. With all the racket downstairs there was no way he could fall back asleep. Maybe he could be of  _some_  use. Peeling potatoes was pretty hard to fuck up, right?

He slid on a pair of fresh boxers and pulled one of Josh's oversize tees over his head, grinning as his boyfriend's scent surrounded him. Smells of food cooking were starting to waft their way into the bedroom and his mouth began to water.

Down in the kitchen, Josh was busy over a pan and didn't notice Tyler as he came up behind him, jumping when he wrapped his arms around Josh's waist.

“Jesus! Careful, this is hot.”

“Mmm, morning babe. Smells good. What's that?” Tyler peered over Josh's shoulder into one of several pans sitting on the gas stove. Butter bubbled around what looked like onions and celery, and some fresh minced garlic was waiting on the counter to be added.

“I'm getting the stuffing ready, the turkey has to go in soon.”

Tyler scowled. “Josh, it's like, 9:30. Nobody's coming until later. You've got tons of time.”

Josh put down the spoon he'd been stirring the sautéing vegetables with and turned around to glare at Tyler. “Do you even have any idea what's involved in putting together a turkey dinner?”

“Not really,” Tyler admitted sheepishly.

“That damn thing,” he pointed behind Tyler's shoulder, “weighs 24 fucking pounds. It's going to take at least five hours to cook.”

Tyler's eyes went wide as he glanced behind him at the naked bird. “Oh.”

“Yeah, ' _oh_.'“ Josh wiggled his way out of Tyler's embrace and moved to the raw turkey. “I'm glad you're up, actually. I didn't want to wake you, but we have to stuff this and have it in the oven in the next half hour.”

“We?” Tyler smirked. “I thought you did the stuffing around here.”

“Funny,” Josh deadpanned, turning back to the oven. “Pass me that bowl, will you? The one with the chopped bread and dry ingredients.”

Tyler did as he was told, and Josh poured the butter-and-vegetable mixture from the pan over the bowl's contents. He started mixing them together.

Tyler moved to make coffee, and couldn't help giggling at the sight of his boyfriend leaned over the bowl, tongue poking out from between his lips as he folded the mixture together furiously.

Josh looked up. “What?”

“You look positively domestic. It's cute.”

Josh blushed. “Shut up. Help me do this?”

“What do you need?”

“Open up the bird and pat dry the cavity, with, like, paper towel or something. Then we can get this stuff in there and get it in the oven.”

Tyler raised an eyebrow. “Cavity?” He moved over to the turkey and poked at its skin. It was pale, cold, and generally disgusting. “How exactly do I  _open_  it?”

“Oh my god, are you serious?” Josh rolled his eyes. “Just pull back the legs, see how there's already a hole? That's where the stuffing goes.”

Tyler grasped the end of a drumstick with each hand and spread the bird's legs, stretching the opening under the rib cage. He suddenly had the distinct impression of performing some kind of gynecological exam, and wrinkled his nose.  _No wonder I'm gay_ , he thought.

After more direction from Josh, the turkey was ready to be stuffed, but Tyler couldn't bring himself to do it. So he looked on as Josh worked.

There was something undeniably naughty about the whole scene. Tyler felt his cock stir as Josh took handfuls of the moist bread-and-vegetable mixture and pushed them up into the bird's cavity. Josh was so focused, small beads of sweat gathering on his brow as he basically fisted the damn thing.

Tyler bit his lip. “This is kind of hot.”

Josh's eyebrows shot up into his hairline and he let out a guffaw. “Are you serious? That's gross, dude.”

Tyler blushed. “I don't know. You're just, like... really giving it to that bird.”

Josh choked, incredulous.

“I'm serious!” Tyler continued. “It's hot seeing you like this.” He moved behind Josh, wrapped his arms around his waist and nipped at his earlobe. “My sexy housewife.”

“Tyler, if I didn't have food all over my hands I would punch you,” Josh warned.

But Tyler didn't let up, kissing at the crook of Josh's neck and feeling him shudder underneath the touch. Then he breathed into Josh's ear in a low voice, “I can think of something else that needs stuffing.”

Josh audibly swallowed, and Tyler smirked. “But I guess we have to get this into the oven, yeah? Doesn't it need to be, what...  _tied up_  first?” He accented the words by gently thrusting his hips forward to be flush with Josh's ass and licking a thick stripe along his neck.

Josh grunted, trying to ignore Tyler's advances and failing miserably. Suddenly Tyler released Josh's waist and scurried to the other side of the marble island, leaning his elbows on the counter and looking up at Josh through his lashes, the picture of innocence. “I'll let you keep working then. Wouldn't want to get in your way.”

Josh was surprised, but didn't say anything, throwing Tyler a dark look instead. Tyler suppressed a giggle as Josh, obviously frustrated, tried to regain his focus. 

He had a plan.

*  *  *  *  *

 

A few hours later, everything that needed to be done in advance had been finished. The potatoes were peeled and cut (with only one minor injury), the beans cleaned, the appetizers and desserts laid out on plates and put back in the fridge to keep fresh. All that was left were things that could be completed when their guests arrived, and fortunately they were bringing some sides along with them, which calmed Josh a great deal.

Tired and messy, Josh had gone upstairs for a shower, leaving Tyler to his own devices with a stern warning not to touch anything. Tyler simply rolled his eyes and pretended to be absorbed in a TV show. But as soon as he heard the water start to run, he moved into action.

The experience with the turkey earlier that morning had given him an idea, and he wanted to surprise Josh and help soothe his nerves before their company came. Tyler ran to the kitchen and cleared the table, laying down some towels he'd snuck from the linen closet earlier. He stripped, tossing his clothes to the side, and grabbed some scissors and the roll of twine Josh had used to tie the turkey with earlier. Standing there naked holding the twine, he paused. Was he really doing this? What if Josh freaked out? They weren't exactly foreign to kinks, but this was over the top, even for them.  _Fuck it_ , he thought.  _Worst-case scenario, we'll have a funny story look back on._

Tyler grabbed a bottle of cooking oil and hopped up onto the table, scooting backwards so he sat in the middle. He cut off a long piece of twine and started wrapping his ankles together in a simple cuff pattern, not too tight, but enough that it would pull when he leaned back with his knees up. Then he poured out a small dollop of the oil on to his palm and rubbed his hands together.

He laid back, slightly awkward thanks to his bound ankles, and settled down on the towel. The oil was warm on his palms and he started to touch himself, running his hands down and across his body. Thinking about Josh coming down soon and seeing him made him start to harden, so he grasped his cock and gave it a few slow strokes, slicking himself up.

Tyler bit his lip and moaned. The oil created a sensation he wasn't used to, and it had him writhing under his own hands in a matter of moments. His cock now flushed, swollen, and shiny, he regretfully let it go, and reached for the twine again.

He paused for a moment, trying to figure out how this would work. He couldn't exactly tie off his own wrists, so he settled for making a sort of figure-eight knot and sliding his hands inside. At least that way they looked bound.

Tyler laid his head back against the towel and grinned, pleased with himself. He heard Josh moving around upstairs. He'd come down any moment. Tyler flexed his hips and lifted his knees to his chest, and the twine rubbed roughly against his skin.

Suddenly, something caught his eye: a shiny red apple he'd accidentally left on the table. Smiling wickedly, he grabbed at it with his semi-bound hands and put it into his mouth, holding it between his teeth. Then he settled back again and held on to the twine wrapped around his ankles with the tips of his fingers. It wasn't proper bondage, but it was the best he could do on his own.

He heard Josh coming down the stairs. Perfect timing. He closed his eyes.

Josh came around the corner into the kitchen and froze.

“Holy shit.”

Tyler opened his eyes and turned toward Josh, trying to keep hold of the apple and not laugh. He let out a garbled moan around it.

Josh, after a moment to recover from the shock of seeing his boyfriend naked and tied on the kitchen table, moved toward him and circled, grinning wickedly.

“What's this, then?” he asked. Tyler's eyes were starting to water from biting down on the apple, and some juice was dribbling down his chin. Instead of relieving him right away, Josh ran his fingers along Tyler's calf to his thigh, up past the tattoo where Josh had claimed him. He grazed his fingers along the base of Tyler's strained cock, earning him a whine. He continued his slow movements up Tyler's abdomen to his chest and traced over his tattoos, running a blunt nail across each nipple. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he grabbed Tyler's jaw with a firm hand and turned the boy's face toward his own. Tyler squeaked.

“You've been very naughty,” Josh said. He gently took the apple from Tyler's mouth, and Tyler sighed in relief, stretching his jaw.

“Hi,” he grinned, blushing furiously.

“Hi to you, too,” Josh answered.

Suddenly Tyler was shy. Josh looked absolutely predatory, but he was just standing there, taking in the sight before him. “I, uh... I wanted to surprise you,” Tyler whispered. He started to shift uncomfortably and swallowed, nervous. “I'm sorry, it's too weird, I'll—”

Josh cut him off with a violent kiss and climbed up onto the table beside him. Tyler moaned into the kiss, releasing his knees and letting his feet fall back against the wood, and grabbed the back of Josh's head, pulling him in closer. The twine around his wrists was loose and he shook it off to the side.

Josh was perched over Tyler's lithe body, still fully clothed, claiming Tyler's mouth and crushing their tongues together. Tyler moaned again as Josh nibbled on his lower lip then pulled off and hovered above him, his pink curls falling down across his forehead.

Josh held a lopsided grin as he looked down on Tyler's flushed face and swollen lips. “You surprised me, alright.” He laughed breathlessly.

Tyler's giggle quickly turned into a moan as Josh bent down and attacked his neck with his mouth, sucking bruises into the tender skin between his throat and collarbone. Tyler began to snake his own hand toward his cock and had just barely grasped it before Josh was swatting his hand away, replacing it with his own. “Let me.”

Tyler's back arched. “Josh, fuck—”

“Yes, kitten?” he answered as he lazily stroked his boyfriend, sliding his thumb across his slit, gathering the precum that had leaked out.

“I n-need, Josh, please— Daddy—”

Josh growled at the pet name and clashed their mouths together again, then abruptly pulled off, releasing Tyler's cock and getting off the table to strip off his clothes.

Tyler watched breathlessly as Josh undressed, then squeaked as Josh grabbed his thighs and slid him to the edge of the table.

“Going to undo these, okay?” Josh asked, indicating the ties around Tyler's ankles. Tyler nodded, stretching his legs in relief once the twine was gone. It had left red marks around his ankles.

Josh knelt down between Tyler's legs, pulling him farther still so his hips were nearly off the table. Tyler grabbed at the edge of the table behind his head for support.

“Spread your legs,” Josh ordered.

Tyler complied, then shrieked as Josh grabbed his ass with both hands and spread his cheeks, ducking in to lick a flat stripe across his hole. “Holy— fuck, yes, Josh—”

Josh dug his fingers into Tyler's cheek painfully. “What do you call me?”

“Daddy!” Tyler threw his head back, whimpering as Josh continued to eat him out. He desperately wanted to touch himself, but didn't dare. Not yet. Instead he clawed at the table, quickly coming undone. 

Josh continued to lick around the tight ring of muscle, then had to hold Tyler's hips down to keep him from bucking as he slipped his tongue inside and began fucking him with it. Tyler was losing it, but Josh had no intention of letting him finish just yet. Josh liked to take his time, leaving Tyler a sweaty, wanton, begging mess beneath him, and as much as Tyler complained, he loved it.

“Daddy, please, I can't— please, fuck—” Tyler whined. 

Josh hummed in response, pulling back to stand between Tyler's legs. He paused for a moment to just take in the sight below him, Tyler flushed, sweaty, and spread-eagle, with his cock rock hard against his abdomen, a growing pool of pre-cum leaking from the tip. 

“Wha—” Tyler was cut short by Josh's fingers being roughly shoved into his mouth. He licked and sucked at the digits, staring Josh in the eyes through hooded lids. He looked positively pornographic, and Josh casually stroked himself as his fingers were slicked up with spit. Josh growled and retracted them when Tyler started to bite, kneeling in front of him again with his face right in Tyler's ass. 

He stroked Tyler's hole with one finger then gently slid it inside, blowing cool air against his hole, causing the boy beneath him to clench and buck his hips. “Shhh, baby,” Josh soothed, one hand gently rubbing circles on Tyler's quivering thigh as the other hand pumped a finger in and out, gradually picking up speed. Tyler shrieked as a second was added without warning and covered his face with his hands, moaning and trying to keep his legs under control. He could already feel the pressure building in his gut and his eyes were watering. 

Josh thrust in and out a few more times, scissoring his fingers. He could tell Tyler was getting close from the whimpering above him. He pulled out and stood, leaning over Tyler and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Tyler bit at Josh's lower lip in response. 

“Fuck me, daddy, please... need you,” he gasped against Josh's lips. But Josh just pulled back and grinned. 

“Oh your knees.”

Tyler frowned and started to protest, but Josh grabbed him by the hair and pulled his neck back, making him gasp. “I said, on your knees. Don't make me ask again,” Josh whispered darkly.

Tyler nodded and sat up as Josh released him. He slid to edge of the table, and shakily lowered himself to the floor as Josh leaned back against the table. 

Josh smirked. “Well?” 

Tyler nearly rolled his eyes, but he knew better. Instead he firmly grasped the base of Josh's cock and guided his mouth over the tip, eyes locked on Josh's own, tongue lapping at the precum. He loved to put on a show, and Josh moaned as Tyler dipped his head down and slowly licked a stripe up the throbbing vein running up underside of his length, Tyler's free hand coming up to gently roll Josh's balls in his palm. 

Josh ran a hand through Tyler's hair as he worked, gradually taking him deeper, and gasped as he felt himself hit the back of Tyler's throat. “So good for daddy,” he moaned, then shivered as Tyler hummed and the vibrations shot through him. 

He tightened his hand in Tyler's hair. “Okay?”

Tyler nodded as best he could with his mouth full of cock and relaxed his throat. Josh took over, slow at first, then faster, guiding Tyler's head back and forth, forcing his cock down Tyler's throat. Tyler held on to Josh's hips, willing himself not to gag, but after a few deep thrusts he coughed and pulled off, a string of spit hanging from the end of Josh's cock to Tyler's swollen lips. 

“M'sorry,” he mumbled, wiping his mouth and sitting back on his heels. 

“Come here,” Josh said. He helped Tyler stand, kissing him deeply before turning him around and bending him over the table.

He paused. “Did you bring lube down?” 

“Shit, no,” Tyler answered. Then he remembered. “There's some oil on the counter, that should work.” 

“Alright,” Josh laughed. Tyler heard him shuffle behind him, then a cap click open. A moment later two slicked-up fingers were rubbing his hole, pressing in gently before being replaced with the familiar weight of Josh's cock against his entrance. 

“Good?” Josh asked. 

“Yea— ooohhh, fuck,” Tyler groaned and his breath caught in his chest as Josh slid in to the hilt. He stilled for a moment, letting Tyler adjust. Josh was thick, and no matter how many times he was fucked senseless, it never failed to stretch him and make his toes curl. Josh started to thrust, shallow at first, then pulling out almost completely only to bottom out again. Tyler braced his forearms against the edge of the table to keep from sliding forward. 

“So tight, kitten,” Josh breathed. “You look so good like this.”

“Mmm fuck, Josh— Daddy—” he corrected himself as Josh dug his nails into Tyler’s hip. “Fuck me hard, please!”

Josh pulled out and slammed back in, forcing Tyler forward despite his attempt at bracing, and picked up a positively violent pace. Neither of them would last long like this, and his hips were bumping against the table, sure to bruise. But he didn’t care. He was too far gone.

Suddenly Josh adjusted his angle and Tyler screamed and his eyes rolled back as Josh’s cock slammed against that spot inside him over and over.

“Like that, baby? Such a slut for me,” Josh growled, thrusting hard and fast.

“Only yours,” Tyler mumbled, face pressed against the wood of the table. He could barely see straight. A moment later he cried out as he was being flipped over on to his back, legs spread around Josh’s hips as Josh slid back in and resumed his pace.

“Wanna see you,” he said. “Touch yourself.”

Tyler didn’t need to be told twice. His hand flew to his aching cock and he nearly cried in relief as he stroked himself.

“So fucking hot, kitten,” Josh moaned, slowing down and thrusting his hips forward as hard as he could. “Want to see you cum for me.”

Tyler threw his head back, a string of profanities escaping his mouth. “M’close, please, Daddy,” he moaned, begging for release.

“Go ahead baby, let go.”

So Tyler did, and half a second later he was twitching and shaking as he came in hot spurts over his fist and stomach. The sight alone was enough to push Josh over the edge, and as Tyler clenched beneath him he thrust in one last time and spilled inside his boyfriend.

Tyler was boneless against the table and Josh collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. “Jesus Christ,” he said, huffing out a breath and grinning.

“Mmm,” Tyler agreed. Josh kissed him chastely for a moment until Tyler started to get uncomfortable. “Josh, could you—”

Josh lifted himself off of Tyler, and Tyler grimaced as he pulled out. He lay flat against the table recovering as Josh used one of the towels to wipe himself off.

“I’m going to need another shower,” Josh laughed.

Tyler scoffed. “ _You_? I’m a fucking mess!” He could feel Josh’s cum start to drip down his thigh and mentally thanked himself for thinking of the towels earlier.

“You weren’t complaining a minute ago. Here.” Josh gently wiped at Tyler’s stomach, cleaning him up, then helped Tyler sit up. “Can you walk?”

“Uh.” Tyler bit his lip. He looked up at Josh, batting his eyelashes. “Carry me?”

Josh rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Tyler bridal-style with the towel underneath him. Tyler couldn’t help but giggle. “Thank you, Daddy.”

Once upstairs, Josh sat Tyler on the bathroom counter and started to run a bath. Tyler’s eyes drifted around the bathroom, suddenly going wide as he spotted the clock on the wall. He’d completely forgotten about their guests, and they’d be arriving in under an hour.

“Good thing we finished when we did,” Tyler laughed, and nodded to the clock when Josh turned around with a questioning glance.

“Oh right, fuck,” he answered. “That would have been awkward.”

“Mhm,” Tyler mumbled, slipping into the warm bathwater.

Josh smirked and climbed in behind him. “I guess I could have just left you tied up like that.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“I might. Where the hell did that come from, anyway?”

Tyler blushed. “Remember when you were stuffing the turkey this morning?”

“Oh my god, Tyler.” Josh laughed, leaning his forehead against the back of Tyler’s head.

“What?! It was hot!” Tyler protested. “Gave me the idea. Wanted to surprise you.”

 “It worked.” Josh chuckled, settling back against the tub and pulling Tyler flush with him. They hummed happily.

“Ty?”

“Hm?”

“If the turkey gave you the idea, what was the apple for?”

Tyler scowled. “What do you mean?”

“The apple. In your mouth.”

“What about it?” He was genuinely confused.

“Tyler...” Josh palmed his forehead. “Apples are for pig roasts. They go in the pig’s mouth. Not a turkey.”

Tyler flushed a deep crimson. “Oh.”

Josh giggled beneath him. “You’re an idiot. I love you.”

Tyler crossed his arms in mock annoyance, then grinned, turning his head back and kissing Josh. “I love you too, asshole.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, utterly relaxed. Then Tyler grinned wickedly.

“Josh?”

“Mmm?” he answered.

“Maybe we could invite a friend over and have a pig roast sometime...”

Josh sputtered, and Tyler cackled. “I’m kidding!”

“No you’re not. You’d love that, you little _slut_.” Josh accented the word by biting down on Tyler’s shoulder, making him jump. “Remind me to pick up some bondage rope, though,” he continued.

Tyler felt himself twitch. “What for?”

“You’d look pretty good hogtied.”

 


End file.
